


jackie & wilson

by sledgeroe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sledgeroe/pseuds/sledgeroe
Summary: “You only have that look on your face when you’re thinking really hard. What is it?”





	jackie & wilson

It’s a Friday morning, and Joe is sitting on the sofa, back pressed against the arm, legs thrown on David’s lap. He’s got a book in his hand, but in the last ten minutes he’s read no more than ten words. David has is clicking away on his laptop, the sound a comfort to Joe. Hozier is playing softly from a record player from across the room. The curtains are swung open, blue light spilling into the room from the city outside. He feels so relaxed and at home, the soft fabric of David’s joggers under his toes are almost a natural feeling now. His other arm is hanging over the back of the sofa, his eyes trained on the crisp wooden floor beneath them. David’s face snaps him out of his reverie, bringing him back to earth.

“Go on, spit it out.”

Joe turns to see David staring at him, brow slightly crinkled. It’s such a simple expression, but the soft way he’s breathing and the careless way his hair is dropped in tiny waves across his forehead makes Joe’s heartbeat quicken. 6 months they’ve been together, and he still gets breathless around him.

“Spit what out?”

David sighs. He closes the laptop and sets it down on the coffee table in front of him. He turns his full attention to Joe, and that only slightly intimidates him. “You only have that look on your face when you’re thinking really hard. What is it?”

Joe doesn’t reply, so David carries on. His first thought is that he should reply with something stupid like he usually does. He had a shower that morning and thought about how pinnochio within himself is just a paradox. Maybe he should tell Joe about that time in 9th grade Luz swallowed a coke can whole. But instead, in between Web’s ramblings about how it’s bad to keep feelings bottled up, Joe blurts out; “I think I’m in love with you.”

David immediately grows silent. He looks so vulnerable and soft in that moment, Joe has to turn away. The air is filled with nothing but the sound of record player next to them and the echoed white noise of cars driving in the city bellow, unaware of the scene happening between two men in a tiny flat above them. David breaks the silence by shuddering out a shaky breath and whispering a quiet, “Joe…”   
Joe wonders if he made the wrong decision, and goes through the list of excuses he can make in his head. _I didn’t mean it. It was just a joke. I was kidding, Web._ It’s all shattered when Web grabs Joe’s face firmly, pulls him towards him, and kisses him hard.   
It’s by no means romantic, it’s rough, but it’s loving. He’s got his hands in Joe’s hair, and Joe is kissing back with almost the same ferocity. Joe doesn’t realise until he brings a hand up to Web’s face to hold him that he realises that he’s crying. He pulls away to get a good look at him.

“Are you crying?”

Web laughs, sniffing, “I’m just really happy.”

Joe reaches up a hand and wipes on the tears away. He kisses him again, longer this time, more gentle. He breaks away again.   
“You didn’t say it back.”

Web smirks, “Yeah, well I like seeing you suffer.”

Joe gives him a quick shove, pushing him off the sofa, “I take it all back, you’re an asshole.” Web’s laughs travel up to him, and for a moment Joe doesn’t know if they’ve reached the end of the record, it’s just like music to his ears. Joe reckons, yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
